List of minor characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers
IMPORTANT: HETALIA ARCHIVES HAS MOVED Please visit here: http://hetalia.wikinet.org See also: ''Creatures of Hetalia, List of Axis Powers Hetalia characters This is a list of minor characters in '''Hetalia: Axis Powers'. These characters often do not appear within the manga or anime, but are drawn in official artwork or sketches, or are referenced in official materials. Some of these characters are also not specifically any sort of country or kingdom, but simply other minor characters in the series (such as Shinatty). Europe Albania An unseen character that is mentioned in Greece's bio and relationship chart. Albania finds Greece to be very stylish and is always crowding his home, while Greece dislikes this country and wishes that it would leave. Luxembourg Luxembourg was first mentioned in the Christmas Rampage '07 as a sibling to Belgium and Netherlands, and is described as "elegant" by Finland. In the dubbed anime, after Germany kicks Italy out of his house, Italy comes flying back stating "Luxembourg kicked my ass and sent me back here." It can be assumed that Luxembourg may be the youngest sibling, as in the volume 3 profiles of Netherlands and Belgium point out that they are the older siblings. In Halloween 2011, Luxembourg was invited to attend but his boss had held him up, so he could not come with Spain's group. In the same strips, it is shown he has a dog. In the event of Christmas 2011, a request is asked to show Luxembourg with expensive cloth and items. Belgium declares she doesn't recognise her brother in this outfit. Moldova A character who has only appeared once so far, in a chibi illustration in the strip In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy. In the strip, they are shown to be suffering from a poor economy. Their hair appears to be raggedy and somewhat like Lithuania's. Northern Ireland, Ireland, Scotland and Wales All three are brothers of UK and have strange eyebrows. Himaruya has noted that amongst his brothers, UK would be known as "England", confirming that he represents both the UK and England. In a small sketch, England was given a big straw dummy, labelled "from your Big Brothers". It remains unknown why his brothers gave it to England. Ireland has a possibility of being a female.In one of Himaruya's journals he states that Ireland could be a crybaby girl. The character Scotland makes a small appearance in the episode where England becomes America's big brother, although he is seen as a bird so it is not actually seen what he looks like. Wales is sometimes known a woman, one possibility a child, however not known for sure. Portugal A character that has appeared in a sketch sheet on Himaruya's blog, but who has yet to make any actual appearance in the series or other artwork, and has no official design. Himaruya hasn't yet decided if the character is male or female. However, as seen in the sketch, the character will have brown hair and green or blue eyes and, in some designs, a scar over one of the eyes. There has also been speculation about Portugal's "appearance" in the 2011 Halloween comic in the last panel. It has lead most to believe that Portugal is a male with a ponytail, but the identity of the character has not been confirmed by Himaruya himself. Romania Romania makes a formal appearance in Volume 4, in the preview of "Hetalia: A Beautiful World," and in Episode 2 of "Hetalia: A Beautiful World". He is said to be practicing black magic with England in the Gakuen Magic Club. It was also noted that he had a fang, a possible reference to Dracula and the association of the character with Romania. Romania acts like a younger brother towards Turkey and sometimes is rude toward him. One of his best friends is Bulgaria. Vatican City A character who has yet to appear in the actual strip, but that has been mentioned as existing in the Hetalia universe; he is described as an old man who lives near Italy, but is very bossy and considered to be an annoyance, which has caused him to be at odds with Italy. Other Nations African Nations see: Non Hetalia Countries Various African nations were introduced in Gakuen Hetalia, most of which have no confirmed gender. Kenya, Zimbabwe, Ghana, Botswana, and Uganda are shown as "chibi" head illustrations. Kenya is shown to be female and her favorite food is nyama choma (grilled beef, veal, sheep, lamb, goat, etc.). Uganda is shown to be male and winds up having to be carried off by medics after laughing too hard at Seychelles' bizarre coat of arms. Cabinda and Guinea-Bissau are introduced as Portuguese territories, Congo as a Belgian territory, Sahara as a Spanish territory, and Ethiopia as an Italian territory. Ethiopia is revealed to be teased by his classmates for being Italy's territory, but is reluctant to admit it. These other five characters do not have "chibi" head designs. Himaruya had also mentioned a Libya in a note on planning the game and its characters, but this nation did not appear in the demo or unfinished screenplay. Cameroon Another recently-designed character who first appeared in a commemoration drawing for the 2010 FIFA World Cup. He is depicted as a tall, strong man with a buzzcut and glasses. He also appears to have a cross-shaped bald spot on the side of his head (having shaved the design in). Cameroon is later depicted on a World Map in volume 3 of the manga, and appears in the special edition booklet in a military uniform. It is also revealed that he has a pet lion cub named Kokolo. Mexico Mexico is briefly mentioned in the drama CD adaptation of Lithuania's Out-Sourcing, in which America is running late to a meeting with the nation and expresses that, because it is with Mexico, he wants to wear a "casual" tie. Mexico is also mentioned in the America and the World Map strip, where America explains to England why Mexico on his map is "half-assed", stating that "It's because of my grudge over the Alamo". New Zealand Paraguay Paraguay is mentioned in a FIFA 2010 sketch showing Germany manhandling Italy and Romano. Italy tells Germany that Germany is wrong and that they didn't go and watch soccer, and Romano explains that they went to go see Paraguay. Ancient Empires and Tribes The characters in this section are personifications of ancient kingdoms/empires or tribes that have yet to have a role in the webcomic. Their existence was mostly first revealed through information on the Bamboo Thicket blog and profiles. Ancient Egypt The mother of Egypt, who had a romantic aura of mystery about her. Her pyramids and artifacts still attract archeologists from all around the world. Ancient Greece The mother of Greece, described as having been relatively laid-back and easygoing. However, when she fought, she was "scary." Ancient Greece had a troubling internal struggle, compared to that of Japan's feudal clans. Rome fell in love with both her and Ancient Egypt at first sight. In Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, she is also referred to as Byzantine Empire and it is said that Turkey had feelings for her as well before conquering and killing her. Magyar A male relative of Hungary and an enemy to the Byzantine Empire. He trained Hungary in combat when she was younger, which lead to her imitating his masculine speech patterns and fighting style. He was said to fear for Hungary's saftey, thinking that a powerful enemy(Ottoman empire or Austria) would one day conquer her. In the unfinished screenplay for the game Gakuen Hetalia, Hungary's relative was referred to as Hun. German States These characters represent historical countries that became part of Germany with the unification and that exist in the modern day as its Federal States. In Osōji Prussia, they are all confirmed as Germany's older brothers, thus being other descendants of Germania. However, a note given by Himaruya states that all of Germany's siblings are "retired" and that they may die out and disappear over time due to no longer being active countries, having passed the duty and their skills on to Germany. It is ambiguous as to how many of these siblings are still alive (like in the case of Prussia) or which ones have died out. Bavaria This brother briefly appeared in between Saxony and Prussia in the summary of the War Of Austrian Succession. His hair is short and appears to be somewhat messy. Historically, he is also one of the many states that were under the control of the Holy Roman Empire (along with Saxony). In the War Of Austrian Succession, he insisted on the rights to the throne. It is speculated that he also appeared as a child in the background of one of Prussia's diary segments with his brother, though it remains unconfirmed whether it is actually a younger Bavaria or another Germanic. Brandenburg An older brother name-dropped by Prussia in the game. Little is known about him, though it is historically heavily tied to Prussia. Hessen Another older brother, also briefly name-dropped by Prussia. It is said that Germany inherited his stubbornness from him, as well as from Prussia and Saxony. Hessen made an appearance in one of the Christmas Trivia Comics for the Christmas 2011 Event. The comic depicted the Battle of Trenton on Christmas Eve 1776 during the American Revolution. Hesse and his mercenary army was defeated by the American Revolutionaries due to their being drunk for the Christmas celebration. Holstein Little is known about this brother, other than his name being mentioned when Prussia attempted to count off all of Germany's siblings. Saxony This character was briefly mentioned in a summary of the events of the War Of Austrian Succession, where he appeared in an illustration alongside Prussia, Bavaria, Spain, and France. He has long blond hair like his ancestor. In the War Of Austrian Succession, he attempted to obtain Moravia. He is also mentioned as having been involved in the Seven Years' War. Saxony has also appeared as a background character in one of Prussia's diary segments in the Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness strip series, and in an omake illustration in Comic Diary 7, hanging out with Prussia and two other unnamed Germania offspring. His only appearance in the main webcomic storyline has been a brief cameo as one of Holy Roman Empire's guards (in Chibitalia), with two other unidentified German states acting as the others. This appearance was removed in the anime version when the guards' appearances were changed. In Osōji Prussia, it is said that his stubbornness rubbed off on Germany himself. Other/Misc. Feudal Territories/Clans of Japan These characters have appeared in '''The World At War And The Fool Of Owari', representing the different territories or clans of feudal Japan. While Aizu, Osaka, and Mito made cameo appearances in a previous storyline (Black Ships Have Come!) and Osaka showed up again in (Netherlands and Isolationist Japan), the other three have only appeared in this unfinished story, though Owari is the only one involved in the actual story so far (with Kanazawa and Sendai appearing in footnotes). Each character is based off of a character from one of Himaruya's previous webcomics.'' Aizu A character representing the Aizu clan. He is very serious and loyal, but too hard-headed to keep up with the changing times. He tried to fight to the end in the Boshin War, but Sendai dragged him down and caused him to be defeated by his sister (Miharu) and fall into poverty. In Black Ships Have Come!, he is the one to suggest that the Japanese find a way to get along with the Westerners, though he is chewed out for his idea by Mito. His design is based on that of Homare Aizu from Barjona Bombers (which takes place in the same universe as another Himaruya comic, Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club). Kanazawa A character representing the Kanazawa clan. He is usually moody and depressed due to having a lot of rain. He doesn't like to fight, and would prefer to write poetry or create art. He is based on Noto Kanazawa from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, though the actual Noto has also made cameo appearances in the Hetalia series. It appears that Kanazawa is modeled after Noto's earlier personality and appearance in the series (dubbed "White Noto"). Mito A character representing the Mito clan. A logical, spirited, and grouchy man with an enormous ego and bad temper. He has a strong sense of justice that can get out of control, which causes him to make trouble for others. In the Black Ships strips, Mito becomes angered at the idea of making peace with Western powers and wants no part with interacting with the foreigners. The basis for his design is another Himaruya character, Junsa Mito, who appeared as a minor character in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club. Osaka A character representing the Osaka clan. A friendly clan with a good business sense and an intense pickiness about food. He is known as "The World's Kitchen". In Black Ships, he is shown acting as Japan's messenger boy and accompanies him (along with a Dutch translator) when he is introduced to America. By the end of America's visit, Osaka becomes aggravated by all of his demands and urges for Japan to "punch him", though Japan is unable to do so. He is also shown to have tried to deter Netherlands from visiting the isolationist Japan, only to be given a tulip, though he still tried to warn Netherlands of Japan's status. In Christmas 2010, he is later shown confronting Parallel France with Japan, and in the aftermath looking on as Japan trained with kendo. He is based on Tsukomi Hoke'' from '''Barjona Bombers'. Owari A character representing the Owari clan. A wild woman with a very "strange" personality, she is often left out due to her insistence at being non-conformist. She is very vocal about money and food, and her specialty is inventing strange types of food. It is said that she has a complicated relationship with Mikawa. In the unfinished Owari strip, she urges Japan to stay away from Oda Nobunaga, the future ruler, as she finds him to be a disgrace. Her design and personality are loosely based on Miyako Owari from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, though Miyako's hair is long and blonde while this Owari's hair is dark and held up in a bun. Even so, she retains the red hairclips that Miyako wears as accessories in her hair. Sendai A character representing the Sendai clan. A foolish woman that is described as the "Italy" to Japan. She is considered to be useless and cowardly, and said to have ignored battles if food didn't come. Her most notable features are her pigtails and large straw hat. She is based on Hagina Sendai, from Barjona Bombers. Nikko Nikko A micronation located in Japan, briefly seen in the comic "It's a treasure box of countries". He is described by Sealand as a "calm weirdo", having met him once before. When they arrive at his house they find out he has returned to a normal Japanese citizen. He appears in the background saying "This egg is delicious". General Winter A character who represents Russia's winter. He torments and attacks Russia every year, but is also his greatest ally. Hutt River The Principality of Hutt River, a micronation in Australia, was mentioned in relation to the Principality of Wy (a female micronation also related to Australia), having been their mentor. In the comic strip "It's a treasure box of countries" he appears as one of the micromations Sealand is trying to recruit for their group, telling Wy she should be more respectful towards him. Sealand describes Hutt River as seeming "like an amazing and important person." Later he states he would only join them unless they all owned a Rolls-Royce, although he thinks it is best to have as many friends as possible and postpones his decision. Mentioned briefly in The Principality of Wy's character card. Wy refers to Hutt River as her senior nation, but states that she doesn't understand him much. Mr. Newspaper The name for a character that is made to represent a country's newspaper. The first notable appearance of one is in Comic Diary 9, during Austria's presidential elections. He appears as a freckled man in a flatcap. An omake illustration depicts at least six "Mr.Newspapers", including one that resembles France, though it is noted that every country has their own and that all of them happen to be megalomaniacs. Picardy A character who has only appeared in concept art for the April Fools: Aftermath dating sim game. Though players can choose a name for him, his default name is Picardy, after the French region and historical province of the same name. He is related to France, and is also hired by him to take incriminating photographs of the other nations, and wears a pair of cat ears on his head (much like how France wears cat ears and a tail when on a stripping rampage). In April Fool 2011, he is roped in with France to take incriminating photographs of them while they were asleep, so that they could ask the blackmailed nations to wear embarrassing costumes. This was later found to be orchestrated by Spain. Ryukyu Islands Himaruya mentioned the Ryukyu Islands and Australia within a 2008 Bamboo Thicket post, noting he hadn't initially thought he would draw them, but that they were likely to be added. Himaruya also expressed that he thought the two would have contrasting personalities. Atlantis Atlantis is an unknown country but was once very popular. Atlantis was lost but remains are still supposedly submerged underwater. Its legacy is ancient but the story of its existence is still dazzling. It's a mystery if Kappas live there... Shinatty-chan * Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda (Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.8- China) A middle-aged man in a Hello Kitty knockoff costume. He is a frequent companion of China, and has only been shown out of his mascot suit twice so far. His name comes from Shina, an older offensive term used for China by the Japanese. United Nations An old man who appears briefly in volume 2, representing the U.N.. He briefly appears in the anime adaption in Episode 69. Crossover Characters Noto-sama :See Noto Kanazawa at the Kitayume wiki Noto Kanazawa (金沢のと Kanazawa Noto), better known as Noto-sama, is the lead character from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, the first webcomic by Himaruya. He has appeared in the Hetalia comic on a few occasions and crossed over with the nations in the games Noto-sama 5 and 6. Though he first appeared as a regular schoolboy in the original comic, it is his later cross-dressing and vengeful self ("Black Noto") that is shown in these appearances, usually wearing a red sailor uniform dress and a detachable ponytail with a red bow. He is best known for exacting his vengeance on people more popular than him by stripping them, or humiliating them in other sexually-suggestive ways. He first appears in the deleted Christmas 2007 sequel to exact his revenge for having an unhappy Christmas, only to wind up stripped by France. His next cameo is during Spain's April Fools event, in one of the fake news reports where it states that he, Yamato, and Prussia were all arrested for lewd conduct at school. He later appears to wish the readers a happy April Fools' Day, after France tricks Spain into stripping to appease the "God of Lies". Yamato :See Yamato Nara at the Kitayume wiki Yamato Nara (奈良大和 Nara Yamato) is Noto-sama's partner in crime, and originated from Himaruya's second webcomic Barjona Bombers (which later shared the same universe as Kitakou and crossed over with it). He became Noto's partner after the third Noto-sama game, and has since shown up in cameos in Hetalia as well. Yamato's first appearance is also during the Christmas 2007 sequel, where he assists Noto in carrying out his revenge on Christmas. When the two attempt to invade Poland's house, they wind up finding that their targets have already stripped naked for a celebration and wind up with their clothes stripped off by France. He next appears in April Fools 2008 in a fake news report stating that he was arrested on the World Academy W campus for exposing himself to a girl (along with Noto and Prussia). Historical Figures Jeanne d'Arc Also known as Joan of Arc, she was shown in the strip Big Brother France and That Kid, which showed her romantic relationship with France. In A Bientôt, her reincarnation, Lisa is spotted by France who leads her around Mont-Saint Michel. She is later seen discussing this strange event with a friend while America is nearby. Adolf Hitler Germany's boss, seen in the World War II-set strips. Joseph Stalin Russia's boss during the World War II-set strips. Frederick the Great of Prussia Prussia's favorite boss of all time, whom he refers to as "Old Fritz." Maria Theresa of Austria Austria's boss during the War of Austrian Succession strips. Joanna of Castile (Mad Queen Joanna) Spain's boss in the Boss's Control of Southern Italy strips. Niccolo Machiavelli of Italy Appeared once in a strip. He wrote a book with great war strategies entitled The Prince, but in the end none of them did actually work. King Henry VIII England's boss which appears in a sketch in '''The Battle For America '''and in a chapter of Birz comic's where we learn how Anglicism was born. Gallery KenyaUganda.jpg|(left to right) Kenya and Uganda BotswanaZimbabweGhana.jpg|(left to right) Botswana, Zimbabwe, and Ghana Moldova.jpg|Moldova, suffering due to their economy Magufan1.jpg|Australia and Monaco's first color artwork appearance. Cameroon Design.png|Cameroon's design from volume 3, featuring his lion cub Kokolo. Vietnamdrafts.jpg|Drafts of Vietnam's hairstyle. Vietnamdrafts_2.jpg|Another sheet of drafts for Vietnam. Newzealand chibi.jpg|New Zealand's first appearance from volume 3's World Map. asia3.jpg|Asia3, later determined to be Vietnam BulgariaAnime.png|Bulgaria as he appears in the anime taisans.jpg|Sketches of Thailand Mongolia.gif|Mongolia with China and Japan Tibet.jpg|Tibet as he appears in the manga HetaGoldenHorde.jpg|Golden Horde, also known as the Ulus of Jochi GoldenHordeVol3.png|Golden Horde depicted in volume 3 Wallachia.jpg|Wallachia (left) next to the Ottoman Empire (Turkey's previous personification) (right) Chibi Vietnam sketch.gif|Chibi sketch of Vietnam 1229815456781.gif|Vietnam's original sketch 2009-12-31-229639.gif|Vietnam in the Christmas requests asia2.jpg|Thailand's chibi sketch untitled.PNG|United Nations, as he appears in the anime. CameroonSoccer.png|Cameroon from a FIFA 2010 image osuto.jpg|Early Australia sketch picardy.jpg|Picardy Sketches Picardy1.jpg|Picardy PicardyFranceHungary.jpg|Picardy with France and Hungary PicardyProfile.jpg|Picardy Profile information Totocalcio.jpg|FIFA 2010 sketch of Germany and the Italy brothers mentioning Paraguay. thaisan.jpg|Thai-san Portugal sketch.jpg|Different sketchs for a possible Portugal 194657.jpg|Romania appearances in anime|link=myanimelist.net irish_green_by_yahikoxkonan4ever-d6oga4f.jpg|A sketch of Ireland Category:Characters Category:UN Members